


In Time.

by ThePoetess



Category: Richard III - Fandom, Shakespeare - Fandom, Time travel - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To anyone else Anne Lancaster's life would look perfect, but on further inspection, on lifting up the carpet and shifting through the figurative dust so to speak, they would find a different story. </p><p>To get away from all that Anne leaves her home for Britain and a new adventure. </p><p>Little does she know that her new adventure will take her through the folds of time itself.</p><p>Back to England in the 1400's.<br/>Mystery, Intrigue, and Danger await her.  </p><p>But can she get back to her time? Or will she be stuck in a time where men dictated the lives of Women?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time.

**Author's Note:**

> I must note that there are some curse words... So if you do not like curse words, do not read this, or just skim over the word.

2017  
Anne and Isabel Lancaster. 

“Uh! I wish men were as they were back then, at least they had chivalry! Or something sure near like that!” bright eyed Isabel Lancaster scowled at her die hard romance fan sister who had just spoken, throwing her purse down onto the couch with as much anger as she felt, Isabel smirked then softened her eyes, asking as she set down her coffee cup on the nearby counter, “bad date huh? Was Edward Westminster a dumb a** again!?” her sister Anne slumped into the couch cushion and nodded closing her eyes and saying bitterly “Yes! he was a total dumb a-s-s,” she spelled the last word out reluctantly.

Anne Lancaster unlike her sister did not take to cursing as Bella or Izi did, she found it disgusting while Bella found it to be useful at times, their mother found it to be intolerable, and so Isabel only swore when their mother was gone or well out of earshot, the cursing she had picked up from her father, who cursed like a drunken sailor. 

Their father was a lawyer in the firm of Warwick and Associates law firm, also commonly referred to as Warwick, Lancaster, and Westminster Associates. 

Johnny Warwick was their father’s younger brother and their adventurous uncle who hated working at the firm, and was at odds with his brother about practically everything. 

Isabel and Anne’s lives were made up of hurried doctor’s appointments and false alarms, their mother was always complaining about her “headaches” and so Isabel had raised her sister ever since Anne was eleven.  
Their father was seldom around, and so the two siblings had been raised by their uncle Johnny as well. 

Anne and Bella’s father was away on business and usually was. 

His name was Richard Lancaster and he was usually away, Anne missed him dearly. 

Anne was thinking about her father when she heard from what seemed a far distance away “I can kill him if you want?” Anne looked up with shock, Isabel had still been speaking to her, she was still speaking about Edward in a drawl uncaring voice as she studied her nails without much interest.

Glaringly Anne gave Isabel a less serious scowl than she had wanted to or thought worthy at the time, but as Isabel gave her a comic look and a winning smile she smiled as well making Isabel laugh, Isi winked then started in a teasing voice which got louder and more ecstatic in tone with every word “I’ll do it! I swear! I’ll kill h-im!” She smacked her fist into her palm and rubbed it back and forth as if she were trying to smother someone, her voice got louder “I swear I will, they’d never know! The fuzz would never know! If he has done anything, I’ll kill him!” Anne giggled and couldn’t stop herself from saying “Oh sto-p it.” 

Anne threw a book (Entitled, the Sunne in splendor) at her sister who ducked and it went sailing over her head to the hearty chuckling of Isabel. 

Isabel was slapping her fist into her palm and was laughing as well then she sobered and gave Anne a calculating look in surprise, “He didn’t do anything did he!? Cause if he has I really will kill him! That rat bastard, I swear I will Anni!” Anne shrugged, sat down on the chaise beside Bella and laid back shying “No, he didn’t do anything, not to me at least,” She paused and Isabel watched her with undivided attention “Go on?” Anne wrapped her arms behind her head and laid back more into the coarse pillows “He got into a knuckle fight with a newbie at school, Anthony something or another got in his way in the lunch line,” Isabel crossed her arms and bit her lip “So, who won?” Anne scowled and bit savagely into a green apple she had taken from the fridge, “Who do you think!?” Isabel blanched then grimaced asking with held back annoyance, “How bad was Anthony something or another hurt?”

Anne blanched then shrugged non—committally “Broke his nose, couple black eyes, a bleeding gash on his arm, eleven stitches I guess, bloody lip, Edward got him pretty near a concussion with the way he was throwing him about, anyway” she yawned in nervous remembrence of what had just happened hours before, “Anyway, Edward got away clean from it, just got a reprimand and was told that if anything else of that sort were to happen again He’d be suspended for good the next time.”

Isabel looked shocked then took a sip of her coffee whistling out a “D***!” Anne shrugged retrieving her copy of Sharon K. Penman’s Sunne In splendor from the dusty red shag rug, “yeah, that."  
It was the next day and Anne awoke bleary eyed from out of the pillow haze of her bed, she did not have long to wait for Izi to wake up and found herself hit by a projectile pillow that sailed onto Anne's bed directly next to her head.  
"Izi!" Anne chucked the pillow back at her older sister and waited for the returning pillow tirade.  
"I'm up, I'm up," Anne gasped from her blankets as Isabel started tugging her out of the mess that was her bed.  
"Come on Annie, come on, time to get up."

“So is this Anthony something or another a cutie puttutie?” Anne choked up her milk and Isabel patted her back awaiting Anne’s answer as a sulky Edward moved past them two rows down, his unlikely friend George blushed scarlet when Isabel met his eyes, then he tried to be cool and failed, knocking into a table on his way to the lunch counter, Isabel couldn’t hold back a laugh, and went back to looking at her sister as George straightened and after righting himself walked swiftly off, Anne recovered from choking but was gasping for breath, “Hehe, sorry, sorry,” Isabel smiled and kissed her sister’s flaxen hair, behind them they heard a low voice make a welcome “Hello” and turned to see a bruised and beaten young man with a splint and stitches in one arm, two rosie black eyes had bloomed on his face, Anne looked away and bit into her sandwich to stop from gasping, she would just ignore him and he might go away, Isabel took a different approach saying as she looked the young man straight in his battered face “What happened to you cutie!? Anthony something or another?” The young man blanched then mouthed words that did not come out, he looked stunned, but pleasantly so. 

Isabel for what she was worth didn’t miss a beat and winked at him, he blushed then smiled at them, then turned to look over his shoulder and gave a half hearted chuckle and a nod in Edward’s direction, he went back to Isabel and Anne “Hi,” Anne turned from her food with a sigh, she utterly detested this young man, his fussy un-brushed hair, his clothes, a sweater? What man ever wore a sweater and in the muted blue he was wearing? She detested him even down to his stupid British accent, his British accent? Okay, that was a redeeming factor, but she still did not like him at all and he could see it written on her face all too well. 

Shrugging he turned to Isabel who patted the seat next to her knowing Anne would not like it in the slightest. 

“Get over it!” Isabel murmured as the young man set his brown leather briefcase slowly on the ground and slid his notebook and tray onto the tabletop. 

The young man gingerly sat down and inclined his hand to Isabel saying in a straightforward British accent that was both husky and bracing because of the splint holding his nose in place “Anthony Rivers,” Rivers, who the hell had a last name like that? Rivers, Anne rolled her eyes. 

Then again her last name was Lancaster. 

Isabel gave her sister a small half smile then shook Anthony’s outstretched hand, “Isabel Lancaster.” 

For goodness sake! Anne thought, Isabel is trying to irk me, and it is working, I am annoyed! Damn her! I can’t let her see that it is working. 

Anne was trying not to notice the hand in front of her and bit down into her sandwich then gave a grudging look at up at the man’s face, that stupid happy go lucky smile! It weedled its way to you and made you smile in turn! Anne growled out a "hello" wishing he would just leave her alone and stop staring.

Isabel leaned against the table, head propped up by her elbow her left hand pressing under her chin, she slid her elbow over the table closer to Anthony Rivers and asked in a cute voice “So Anthony Rivers where on this spinning ball we call earth are you from?” Rivers laughed and shook his head good naturedly making his neck crack with the movement, “Really? I thought the accent would give it away, I’m from Britain, you?” Isabel smiled then winked “Ah Britainia, how is the old dear?” Anthony smiled “Good,” he set his lunch down and smiled at the two young women beside him.

Meanwhile in the 15th Century...

A little boy with ruffled black hair and dirty knees ran through the woods, knowing that he was lost and trying not to panic.   
Little knowing his fate in the wide world.


End file.
